


A Heavy Price

by TrashQueens



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fili and Kili are not his nephews, Fili and Kili are slaves, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rape, Slavery AU, Thorin is king, both are underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashQueens/pseuds/TrashQueens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Erebor never fell, Fili and Kili are slaves that are purchased by the king of Erebor to be his bed slaves. Warning: This fic contains graphic non-con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heavy Price

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the tags yet, please know that this fic contains non-con and may be triggering for some

The slave market was crowded and noisy, was filled with the sounds of shouting auctioneers, clanking chains, and the cries of the unfortunate souls for sale. Fili and Kili clung to each other tightly in their pen. It was their first market, they had been on the road for months with the man who had purchased them from their former master. The image of their mother's tearful face as they were pulled from her arms stayed with them even now as prospective buyers peered between the bars at the brothers.

They had grown up belonging to a wealthy gem merchant in Ered Luin, working with their mother in his kitchen for all their lives. But the past year had brought hard times to Ered Luin, cave-ins within the mines, and dropping interest in rubies thanks to new gem mines discovered in the west meant great losses for the merchant. It wasn't long before the debtors came calling and he sold most of his possessions, including most of his slaves, to keep himself out of the debtor’s prison.

Being young, unmarred, and relatively healthy, Fili and Kili fetched a handsome price and were two of the first to go. Their master sold them to a passing slave handler, uprooting them from the only home they had ever known and ripping them from their mother as she screamed and pleaded for their lives. Kili had cried for days, young and more sheltered than his older brother; he'd laid on the floor of the wagon they traveled in, sobbing until exhaustion took him. Fili, on the other hand, tried to keep a brave face for his little brother. He made Kili drink water and eat a few bites of food when they were lucky enough to get it. He held his brother close at night to shield him from the cold of the mountains, and soothed away his tears when Kili cried.

The months slowly drifted past as they journeyed west to the large annual slave market in Erebor. The two young dwarves watched the whole of Middle Earth pass them by as their caged wagon rambled over rutted roads toward its destination. The slave handler fed them and the others mostly bread and fruit, occasionally they were given meat if one of the handler's men brought in game from the hunt. Growing up in the kitchens, the brothers had never truly known hunger, always able to eat their fill on the master's leftovers. Now, in the slave caravan, they experienced the full force of empty bellies. Fili imagined they would look even scrawnier by dwarvish standards by the time they reached the slave market. It made him wonder who would buy them, would they even bring a profit to the handler? And what would be the repercussions of they didn't?

Erebor was unlike anything the boys had ever imagined. The hills of Ered Luin couldn't compare to the sheer size of the lonely mountain nor the city within it. There were more dwarves and men than they had ever seen in one place, and even the slaves of Erebor were well dressed. It made Fili and Kili feel even more shabby and undesirable in their thin, worn rags. Surely no one would want to buy them looking so filthy, and they would be stuck in the small wagon forever.

The market wasn't opened to the public until the following day, but the highest nobles and the wealthiest citizens of Erebor and Dale were given advance access to the caravans beforehand, to purchase the finest specimens for themselves.

Fili and Kili had been bathed with a strong smelling soap by the handler's men and chained to a post in front of their wagon. The boys stuck close together and watched fearfully as the wealthiest of Erebor picked their way through the stalls, and tried not to make eye contact with any of the potential masters.

Not long after the prospective buyers began appearing, the crowds parted and several heavily armed guards made their way through. Following behind them was a tall dwarf dressed in heavy blue robes and wearing a large, golden crown. He was followed by what appeared to be several assistants and more guards still. The impressive dwarf made his way through the stalls and eventually stepped over to Fili and Kili. He regarded then for a moment before turning to their handler.

"The two young ones there, what can you tell me of them?"

“Your majesty! You honor me with your presence!” The handler said eagerly as he bowed with a flourish. “Come inside my tent, would you like a glass of wine, my lord?”

“I don’t care if you are honored and I don’t want your wine. Now answer my question before I find another handler who will!” The king growled, glaring at the other dwarf who suddenly looked very pale at the thought of losing such a prestigious sale.

“I bought them in Ered Luin. Brothers. Worked in their master’s kitchen. They’d make an excellent addition to your own royal kitchens, sire.”

“I don’t want them for my kitchens,” the king grunted in reply as he stepped closer to the boys. “Brothers, you say? How old are they? And have they been used for pleasure?”

“Aye, your majesty, brothers indeed. Neither are of age yet but both are plenty ripe for bedding if that is what you seek. Obedient too, won’t put up much of a fight.”

“And their virtues? Have they been bedded before?” The king asked as he looked the boys over with an unreadable expression.

Fili swallowed thickly and longed to take Kili’s hand. But he dared not move and remained still, staring at the ground as a good slave should.

“Both are untouched. The merchant cared only for females and none of my staff have laid a hand on them, wouldn’t allow them to ruin the merchandise. You won’t find a pair of prettier virgins to warm your bed this side of the Misty Mountains, your majesty.”

“Indeed,” the king considered as he stepped closer. “I’d like to test the wares before I make an offer.”

“Of course, your highness, by all means,” the handler bowed again and gestured for the king to examine the boys at his leisure.

The royal dwarf circled the boys before stopping behind Fili. He slipped his hands under the boy’s simple loincloth and gripped both his cheeks, testing their firmness and kneading them roughly.

Fili took a steadying breath but did not move otherwise. He winced and gasped quietly as a thick, dry finger was shoved inside him but made no other noise beside. His heart was racing. Not being separated from Kili should be a blessing, but to be bought as bed slaves was a frightening prospect. He wasn’t worried for himself as much as he was for his little brother. Slavery was a hard life but Fili tried his best to shield Kili from the unpleasant realities of their life.

“You’re a brave one, aren’t you?” The king murmured in Fili’s ear but the blond did not respond, knowing an answer was not wanted.

Moving on to Kili, the king gave the brunet the same treatment, receiving a frightened squeak from the younger boy. Kili tried to squirm away when he was breached with the same finger and looked to Fili for help. But his older brother could only try to convey with his eyes the need for Kili to be pliant and submissive. Now was not the time to anger such a noteworthy and powerful master.

The younger’s actions drew a dark smile from the king and he wrapped an arm around the boy’s waist to hold him in place. “I’m going to enjoy claiming you,” he whispered loud enough for Fili to hear and he continued to fondle and molest the brunet.

It turned the blond’s stomach at the thought.

“They will do nicely,” the king decided once he had released Kili. “What is your asking price?”

The handler was thoughtful for a brief moment before quickly speaking up. “Fifty gold for the both of them.”

Fili nearly gasped at such a price. For any other interested buyer they wouldn’t have gone for more than ten each. Still, it gave him some hope, the handler was clearly price gouging this wealthy dwarf which meant he was likely to move on. There was little chance he would pay such an extravagant price for them and maybe someone else would buy them for their kitchens. He and Kili would be able to escape the fate of bed slaves, to the ravished every night by a brooding king.

"Very well," the king agreed and gestured to one of the dwarves that had accompanied him.

An older dwarf with white hair and a long beard stepped forward. He produced a heavy purse from his robes and paid the agreed sum to the very surprised handler. Fili and Kili were untied from their post and the ropes handed over to a guard. 

"What's going to happen to us, Fee?" Kili asked his brother quietly as they were led away from the market. "What did he mean when he said he was going to claim me?"

"It means we're bed slaves now, Kili," the blond replied grimly. Suddenly he found himself unable to shield his younger brother from their harsh reality. It would be best if Kili understood what this new life held for them. "The king is going to use our bodies for his own pleasure. If we're lucky, he might be gentle."

Kili made a soft noise of distress as the guard led them further into the mountain but asked no more questions. Fili knew that his brother was likely trying to work out what it meant to be used for pleasure but he could not bring himself to explain any further. They would both know what the king had planned for them soon enough.

 

****

Inside the royal chambers, both boys were washed thoroughly in a lavish bathing chamber by other slaves. Their touches were gentle but they did not address the brothers. When Fili caught their eyes, all he saw reflected back was pity. It made him even more nervous and fearful. He considered it would have been easier to endure rough treatment and scorn from the other slaves rather than pitying looks, it only seemed to confirm his worst fears.

All doubt of what was to transpire that night was removed from his mind when the bathing was complete. The boys' bodies were rubbed with a sweet smelling oil, their crevices parted and a liberal amount of oil was rubbed into their tiny puckers. Kili squirmed and made a noise of protest as they were both breached by the slender fingers of the attending slaves. He turned confused eyes to his brother who reached out to take Kili's hand.

"Don't struggle, brother. They are helping us. This will make it easier." Fili tried to ignore the doubt in his voice and hoped Kili had missed it as well.

“Make what easier? What’s going to happen, Fee?” The brunet asked again in a small voice.

The other slaves shared looks with each other that Fili did not miss and he sighed heavily. “We’ll find out soon enough, brother.”

After being cleansed and rubbed in oil the brothers were taken, naked, to the king’s private chamber where they found a small table containing fruit and several carafes of wine. The slave who had brought them there directed the boys to eat, as it was meant for them. More quietly, he added to Fili that it would be wise to drink as much wine as possible. It wasn’t hard for the blond to find the meaning behind his words, and he quickly poured a glass for both he and his little brother.

They had managed two glasses each by the time the king came to visit them. But neither had tasted wine before and had no tolerance, which meant both felt the effects of the drink already. When the king entered Fili sat his cup down and backed away from the table, unsure what was expected of them. Kili quickly followed his older brother’s lead, looking frightened and just a little hazy.

“Please, do not worry, you may continue to dine or drink if you had not finished,” the king smiled and gestured to the table. He was removed of his heavy robes and crown, wearing only a long, dark blue tunic and loose fitting black trousers. His brooding demeanor seemed to have been replaced by a more relaxed and genial expression but Fili still felt on edge.

Nonetheless, he led Kili back to the table and refilled their wine cups. The king sat down on the edge of the massive bed and watched them with an intense gaze. It made Fili lose his appetite and as usual, Kili seemed to follow suit. It wasn’t long before the king beckoned them to join him on the bed.

Feeling his stomach drop, Fili drained his cup and took Kili by the hand, leading him to the large bed. He helped his brother climb on before getting on as well, facing the king with his legs out before him.

“You’re both even lovelier with the grime of the road washed away. You were a fine purchase indeed, and I have no doubt you’ll be well worth the gold you cost me,” he said as the boys settled onto the bed. “Tell me about yourselves,” the king said as he looked them both over.

Kili looked to Fili in confusion.

“A-about ourselves, master?” Fili asked, feeling as uncertain as Kili looked. Masters were not in the habit of wanting to know details about the lives of their slaves.

“Yes, what are your names, where you come from, have you any family?” The king replied as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

“I am called Fili, my little brother is Kili. We…come from Ered Luin. We worked in the kitchen of a gem merchant there, with our mother. He sold us when the mines closed,” Fili answered, hoping his new master was satisfied with the information.

“And your mother, where is she now?”

“In Ered Luin, I believe, she was the only one left in the kitchen when we were sold,” Fili explained.

“I see, and what would you do if you were ever given your freedom?”

Fili swallowed thickly, knowing it wasn’t a possibility he could only assume his master enjoyed taunting them. “We would try to save enough money to buy our mother’s freedom, then settle down in a place with no slaves.”

“Indeed,” the king replied, letting his gaze linger on Fili’s face for just a moment. But then he stood and began to undress, stripping off his tunic first to reveal a muscled chest covered in dark hair. Next came his trousers, pooling at his feet and unveiling a very large and very hard cock. “Come Fili,” he said as he took his erection in hand and began to stroke. “Use your mouth.”

Feeling his breath hitch, Fili glanced to Kili before slowly sliding off the bed and moving to kneel in front of the king. “I…I have never done this before, master.”

“I know you have not, that is why I chose you both,” the king replied with a knowing smile. He placed a thumb on Fili’s lower lip and gently pulled it down. “Open up and suck.” With that he pushed his thick cock inside Fili’s mouth and began to shallowly thrust.

Fili tried his best to keep his mouth open wide and not gag as the large erection hit the back of his throat. It tasted salty and made his eyes water but he did not pull away. Maybe if he could make the king climax then Kili would be spared his advances for the night. But after several minutes of his clumsy ministrations the king pulled back, patting Fili’s face gently.

“You did well for a first time, boy,” he said as he stepped toward the bed, and the brunet sitting upon it.

“Wait master,” Fili said quickly. “T-take me, please. Make me yours tonight?” If he could offer himself instead of his little brother every night he would.

“You’ll get your turn later,” the king promised, looking back at Fili with a devilish smirk. “But first, I want to devour this sweet little slice of cake.” He turned and stalked to the bed, grasping Kili by the ankle and pulling him down onto his back.

The small brunet yelped in surprise and tried to scoot away from his master, but the king climbed atop the other dwarf, pinning him to the bed.

“It’s alright, little one, it will be easier if you don’t struggle,” he promised, reaching for a vial of oil from the bedside table. Quickly slicking his cock, the king pried Kili’s leg apart and pushed them wide, using his own body to keep them apart. “Fili, come to the bed and calm him.”

Fili quickly obeyed, climbing onto the bed and over to Kili. He reached out and stroked his brother’s dark locks, blinking away the tears that were already forming in his eyes. “It’s ok, Kee, just relax and don’t fight.”

The king took the moment of distraction to line his cock up with Kili’s virgin hole and push in.

The boy began to cry and struggle despite the warnings, shoving at the larger dwarf’s chest in a vain attempt to free himself.  “No! No, stop! Fee, make him stop! I don’t want to!”

Unable to contain his own tears at the sight of his little brother so terrified, Fili leaned down to wrap an arm around Kili, resting their foreheads together. “I’m so sorry, brother. Please, please don’t fight and maybe it will be over soon.”

He’d never felt so helpless in all his life. Fili had spent all his years trying to protect Kili and now he found himself not only unable to keep him safe, but forced to watch as his brother was ravaged by their new master.

Unwilling to submit, Kili continued to struggle and fight against the king. Tears streamed down his face as he squirmed and pushed back to no avail. But it all just seemed to arouse their master even more.

“Fight me if you will, spirited little one, but you will take your master’s cock regardless,” the king growled as he began to thrust at a steady pace. He captured both of Kili’s thin wrists in one large hand and pinned them above his head, making it even harder for him to fight back.

Eventually Kili tired himself out and gave up the fight. He lay limply under the king, crying softly as his master took his pleasure from his small body. Fili sat back, unable to help his brother, to ease his suffering, and let the tears finally fall from his eyes.

The king leaned down once Kili stopped struggling, mouthing at his shoulders and neck, kissing away the salty tears drying on his cheeks. "Such a pretty thing you are. And to think you've not been touched before this, how very lucky for me. Perhaps I should dress you in silks, parade you around the court, claim you on the gallery floor, let everyone see how lovely my newest bedwarmer is."

Kili mewled softly at the filthy words, at the way the king licked his ear lobe as he talked.

Their master took his time, savoring everything about the act, both their tears, Kili’s struggles and subsequent submission, and most of all, the virginity he had just stolen.

When it was finally over, after what felt like an eternity to both boys, the king was surprisingly gentle. Fili had expected him to shove Kili aside and claim him next, especially after the roughness he had shown with his brother. Instead, their master wiped away the last of Kili’s tears and smiled warmly at the boy.

“You were very brave tonight, little one, and very strong.” He kissed Kili’s forehead and fetched another cup of wine for him. “This will help you sleep, lad.”

Kili took the wine without looking up and drained the cup. He sat the empty goblet down and curled up on the bed, tears falling anew. It made Fili worry that their master might be annoyed by Kili’s cries, that he might beat the brunet for making too much noise.

“I can calm him, master, if you’ll let me hold him. I can make him be quiet,” Fili said, keeping his head bowed.

“Of course, tend to him,” the king waved dismissively as he got up and went back to the table laden with fruit, picking up a succulent peach.

Fili crawled across the bed and pulled Kili into his arms. “I’m sorry,” he whispered into Kili’s hair as he cradled his brother’s body. “I’m so sorry, Kee. Please don’t cry, don’t make him angry. Just breathe with me.” Fili took a deep breath and Kili did too, letting it out slowly. They repeated this action until Kili had calmed down.

Eventually the brunet fell asleep in his brother’s embrace and Fili gently laid him back down on the bed. He looked up to find the king watching him from the foot of the bed, goblet of wine in his hand. Assuming it was his turn to be ravished and fearful of upsetting his master, Fili scooted away from his sleeping brother to the other side of the large bed. He kept his eyes down and waited.

“You take good care of him,” the king said, remaining at the foot of the bed.

“He is young, and I am his brother, it is my responsibility, master,” Fili replied quietly.

“Indeed. And you will always take care of him?”

“As long as I am able, master.”

The king studied him for a long time, until Fili almost looked up in question, finally draining his cup and climbing into the bed, laying down between the brothers.

Fili took a deep breath and laid down on his back, spreading his leg and waiting to be claimed. But the king made no move to touch him.

“Get some rest, Fili,” was all his master said before stretching out himself.

It was unnerving to have their master laying between them. It made Fili feel like he was totally unable to protect Kili, even less than before, and he wondered how he would be able to sleep that night. Though in the end he was exhausted, physically and emotionally, combining that with the wine he drank and sleep actually came quite easily.

 

****

Sometime late in the night, Fili wasn’t certain how long he had been asleep, he was awakened by the feeling of rough hands on his body. His first instinct was to struggle, to get away from his attacker, until he remembered where he was, whose hands were on him. He had been sleeping on his stomach, as was his habit, making it easy for the king to grip him by the hips and push inside his own virgin hole.

Fili gritted his teeth and choked on a sob as he was breached. It burned and stung, and felt like he was being split open. He gripped the silk bedsheets beneath him and tried to not make any noise as the king began to thrust inside him.

“What a good boy you are, Fili,” his master grunted as he pushed in deeper, his breath hot on Fili’s neck. “So obedient, so pliant.”

Fili did not answer, one was not needed.

“But I wonder what it would take to get a reaction out of you, boy,” the king growled as he began to thrust harder. “Of course nothing I do to you will do it, I can see that easily enough. I wonder what you would do if I pulled out from you and claimed Kili again.”

The words made Fili gasp and he chanced a quick glance over to his brother. Kili was still asleep, his form still in the weak lamplight. “Please, master, not again, not so soon. Give him time to recover, please.” He was risking the wrath of his master, but Fili didn’t care, all that mattered was Kili’s safety.

“Ah, I thought so,” the king said, his voice smug. “Worry not, good little boy, it’s your turn now.”

Despite his discomfort Fili sighed in relief, knowing Kili would not have to endure being claimed again. However his relief was short lived when he heard a familiar sob from the other side of the bed.

Kili was awake, still laying curled up on his side and sobbing as he watched their master ravish his big brother. “Fee.” He whispered as fat tears fell onto the silk sheet beneath his face.

“I’m sorry, Kee,” Fili whispered back, feeling tears sting his eyes as they met with Kili’s.

“You’re little brother is upset, Fili,” the king said as he stopped thrusting into the blond. “Go to him, comfort him.” He pulled out and rolled onto his side.

At first Fili thought perhaps his master was testing him, that if he were to move and go to his brother he would be punished. But the king nodded and gestured to Kili when Fili looked to him for further instruction. Reluctantly, he moved, ignoring the burning in his bottom, and took Kili into his arms.

“Dry his tears,” their master commanded from the other side of the bed.

Using a corner of the bedsheet, Fili wiped the tears from his brother’s cheeks as Kili clung to him desperately.

“I don’t like it here, Fee,” he whimpered softly, more tears falling to replace those that had been wiped away.

“Comfort him, Fili,” their master said as he watched them, his erection still hard and heavy.

“I am trying, master,” Fili replied quietly as he held Kili close to his body.

“Kiss him.”

Fili tilted Kili’s head and kissed his cheek, that familiar, brotherly kiss he had given him each night at bedtime since either could remember. A constant, loving routine in their life of uncertainty and chaos.

“No, on the lips, as one would kiss a lover,” was the command, said simply, easily.

Fili gasped at the words, scarcely believing he had heard them correctly. “M-master?” He asked, looking down at Kili, who sat in his arms still, his lower lip protruding and his eyes just as confused.

“Kiss him as you would kiss a lover, Fili. I won’t tell you again,” their master said as he idly stroked his own cock.

Swallowing thickly, Fili tuned Kili’s face up to his and brought their lips together softly. Neither had ever kissed anyone in such a way and had little idea as to how it was done. It was somewhat clumsy but was nonetheless tender and gentle.

Kili’s lips were soft and he yielded easily to Fili, clinging to his brother for comfort, his eyes slipping closed as Fili slipped his tongue into his mouth. The taste of Kili, the heat of his body, caused a reaction Fili did not expect, as his loins began to burn with desire. It shamed him and made him feel disgusted with himself for reacting that way toward Kili, sweet, innocent Kili. But Fili could not ignore his own hardness and knew Kili could feel it pressing against his thigh.

“Ah see now, you both are enjoying this,” the king said and Fili pulled back to look down between them.

Not only was Fili hard, but Kili was as well, his member laying against his thigh and dribbling clear fluid. It made Fili feel even more conflicted, was this just a natural response to pleasurable kissing? Or did both of them feel something beyond brotherly love for each other? In a different situation, they might have had a chance to explore these feelings.

“Touch him, Fili.”

He didn’t need an explanation to understand what their master wanted. Nodding in resignation, Fili maneuvered Kili until he was sitting between his legs, facing away from his older brother, mostly because Fili couldn’t look Kili in the eye while he touched him in such an intimate way. With his arms around Kili's narrow waist, and his chin resting on Kili's shoulder, Fili took the younger boy's erection in one hand and began to slowly stroke it. Kili's soft whimpers of pleasure told Fili that he was touching his brother in the right way, and a glance at the satisfied look on his master's face confirmed this.

The more he stroked the more noise Kili made, his head falling back to rest against Fili's shoulder as his brother reached his free hand down to fondle the boy's stones. Despite the sickness he was feeling in his stomach, Fili was harder than ever, and he couldn't resist turning his head to mouth at Kili's long neck, laying kisses from his shoulder to his ear.

All the while the king watched them with a dark look, stroking himself toward completion in much the same fashion. Fili hoped their master would climax and not have the energy to take either one of them again that night, he hoped he could give enough of a show to satisfy him. 

A few more strokes and Kili trembled under his hands, climaxing with a soft moan, his release splashing onto his lower belly. It was only after Fili stopped stroking him, pulled his own lips from Kili's throat, that he realized he himself was crying. He wiped his tears away quickly lest Kili see, and turned the brunet's head enough to gently peck his lips. Kili sighed and nuzzled Fili’s neck, his long lashes fluttering against the sensitive skin of the blond’s neck.

A deep growl ended their tender moment and called their attention to the other side of the bed, where their master had just reached his own climax, his thick, white seed streaking up to his chest.

“Well done, the both of you,” he panted as he reached for a cloth from the bedside table to clean himself up. Once finished, he tossed the sticky cloth to Fili to clean up Kili’s release and stretched out on the massive bed again. “I would like you both on either side,” he explained, opening his arms for the boys.

The brothers obeyed, each laying in the crook of one arm, heads on their master’s broad chest. The king fell asleep quickly, but his bed slaves did not find it quite as easily. They lay there for a long time, eyes locked with one another in the dying lamplight, fingers weaved together over their master’s abdomen. No words were spoken, not just for fear of waking the king, but what could have been said in that moment? It felt too soon to talk about what had just happened. And they were bed slaves to the king of Erebor now, their bodies belonged to him.

That was what frightened Fili the most, not for himself, but for his little brother. Did their new master plan to use them every night as he had tonight? Was he breaking them in tonight or was this him being gentle? Did he have a harem of bed slaves or would the boys be expected to satisfy him whenever he demanded. Fili would adapt, he was strong, he could take it, but he was worried for Kili. The brunet was so sheltered, so naïve to how the world worked, despite having grown up a slave. Fili realized now, as he watched Kili’s eyes slip closed, that he’d done just as much harm as good in shielding Kili from the harsh realities of life as a slave.

****

When the brothers woke up the next morning they were alone in the room. An extensive breakfast had been set out with a pot of hot tea, and a small stack of clothing was sitting on the bench at the foot of the bed. Though the food looked delicious and both boys would rather have been clothed, they didn't get out of bed except to relieve their bladders, fearful of eating or wearing what wasn't theirs. 

They didn't have to wait for instruction long, less than an hour after they had woke the elderly dwarf who handled the king's money at their sale came through the door, a kind smile on his face. Kili made a frightened noise and curled into Fili's side, unsure what to expect. Would the king allow his councilors and fellow nobles use his bed slaves as well? Would he not even give them a day to recover?

"Do not fear me, lads, I mean you no harm," the white haired dwarf said as he approached the bed. "Far from it, actually. I am here to explain your new situation. But first, why don't you help yourself to breakfast? Go on, don't be shy." He gestured to the delectable spread of food and neither boy could resist the invitation.

Climbing off the bed, they went to the table and began to eat with enthusiasm, not bothering with plates or utensils. There was fresh baked bread, fruit and dried meat, as well as boiled eggs and thick, sweet cream. 

As they ate, however, Fili couldn't help but dwell on what this seemingly kindly dwarf had in store for them. He was to explain their new situation, likely that meant he would tell them what they should expect as bed slaves to the king, things they were allowed to do and not do, and what was expected of them. It would be helpful to know, but that didn't make him any less uneasy.

Once the boys had eaten their fill, the other dwarf gestured to the stack of clothing. “Why don’t you get dressed in your new clothes and we will begin.”

Fili helped Kili into his clothes before putting on his own. They were simple garments, cotton underwear, woolen breeches and tunics, plain leather jerkins and boots, but still far nicer than anything the slaves had ever worn. It was puzzling to Fili that as bed slaves they would be given clothing that covered so much of the body, and would take so long to remove.

“Well now, don’t you both look splendid?” The old dwarf said when they were both dressed and seated on the bench. “My name is Balin and I am his majesty’s master of coin. I have come to tell you that you are both, as of this morning, free dwarves. The clothing you wear is yours to keep, in addition, you will each be given a pony and a bag of gold to spend as you please. However, if you wish to remain in Erebor, a suitable position will be found for you both.”

Kili gasped and Fili lost his breath. They both stared at Balin in disbelief. Was this some kind of cruel trick?

“I’ve seen that look before,” Balin continued, as if sensing their doubt. “I assure you that what I just told you is true, you are being set free. Neither of you are slaves any longer. You see, lads, you are not the first to pass through the king’s bed, and you will not be the last. He…appreciates untouched flesh, and no other kind. Now that he has known you both intimately, he will have no more use for you again. Other monarchs would be cruel and perhaps pass their purchase off to another. But King Thorin is generous and kind. He releases all his bed slaves after they…lose their appeal.”

“So, if we want to leave Erebor?” Fili began, unable to form the rest of the sentence, fearful that saying it out loud would somehow undo their good fortune.

“You will be free to do so. You will be given papers proclaiming that you are free dwarves and no one will stop you from leaving this kingdom.”

Fili swallowed thickly and looked to Kili, who looked back at his older brother briefly before bursting into tears. Freedom had always been a faraway, impossible dream. Neither had ever imagined it would happen so quickly, let alone so easily. The blond pulled his little brother into a tight hug and let himself sob with Kili, the confusion and doubt giving way to excitement and pure joy.

For a while Balin said nothing, merely watching them come to terms with their newfound freedom as they laughed and clung to each other. Though eventually he cleared his throat, calling their attention to his understanding smile.

“If you would like to accompany me, I can take you to the treasury to receive your payment, and you may begin your new lives.”

 ****

The promise of a bag of gold each could stand for many things; it could be a coin purse with just enough gold for a couple meals, it could mean enough to get them across the misty mountains but no further. So both boys were surprised by the amount of gold they were given in the treasury. Each bag held enough gold to get them safely bag to Ered Luin and buy their mother's freedom two times over. The gold would be more than enough to sustain them while they found a legitimate way of earning money and understandably, brought about fresh tears of joy.

Along with ponies the brothers were given provisions for their journey, including bed rolls and food, and they were on the road away from the Lonely Mountain by the afternoon. They rented a room at an inn in Laketown and were up before dawn the next day, eager to get back to Ered Luin as fast as possible.

But the two were soon to realize that no matter how much desire and determination they had, traveling was a slow process. They stayed on the main roads and passes, traveling as far as they could each day and not stopping until dark, but it took them weeks to even reach the Misty Mountains, and another month to safely pass the range. There were days at a time where no villages were to be found and they slept under the stars in their bedrolls. Sleeping rough was commonplace for two boys that had grown up as slaves, but it wasn’t the ground that kept them up at night.

Since they had left Erebor, Fili had found it difficult to look Kili in the eye. He felt that he had failed his brother, failed to protect him, to keep him safe. When he looked at Kili he saw the brunet’s tears as he was ravished by the king, he remembered the taste of Kili’s lips as he had kissed him, and the memories only served to intensify Fili’s guilt.

Kili, on the other hand, had become more clingy and needy than he had been before their time in Erebor. When they weren’t on their ponies he stayed close to Fili’s side, clinging to his brother’s coat tails or even reaching out to hold his hand on occasion. At night when they bedded down in their rolls, Kili would curl into Fili, snuggling his older brother like they had when they were younger. At first Fili tried not to encourage him, but after a few nights found himself looking forward to the warmth of Kili’s body, his eventual elbow in Fili’s ribs. It became a comfort to them both, and over the journey helped Fili begin to reevaluate his feeling for his little brother, and to make eye contact with Kili, at the very least.

“You don’t hold me like you used to,” Kili murmured one night as he lay with his head on Fili’s chest.

“What are you talking about? I’m holding you right now,” Fili replied as he continued to stare up at the stars, his arms folded under his head.

“No, I’m lying on you but you’re not holding me,” Kili corrected with a huff. “You have to use your arms to hold someone. Why don’t you hold me anymore?”

“I thought you were getting too old for it.”

“You used to do it in the caravan. That wasn’t very long ago,” the brunet pointed out and Fili could all but hear the pout in his voice.

“Alright, there,” Fili said as he brought one arm down to wrap around Kili’s shoulders. “Better?”

“A little.” Both were silent for a while before Kili spoke again. “You’ve changed since it happened.”

Fili winced, the words hurt because they were true.

“I don’t understand why you’ve changed,” Kili continued. “But it feels like…since it happened…maybe you don’t like me anymore.”

"How could you say that, Kee? I love you," Fili raised his head to look down at the mop of unruly hair on his chest. Kili did not look up.

"I know you still love me, but since it happened...you don't look at me anymore, you don't hold me. You hardly talk to me, even when I try to hold your hand and cuddle you at night. I feel like what happened has changed how you feel about me." This last sentence was whispered, Kili's voice thick.

"You're right, it did change how I feel about you," Fili admitted as he tightened his arm around Kili's shoulders. "Watching him...defile you, it made me so angry, it made me feel that I had failed you. Then...when I kissed you, touched you, held you in my arms like a lover...it made me realize how I truly feel about you, Kee. I love you, more than one would love a brother. I crave your touch, your kisses, your smile. But how can I ever ask such a thing from you? After what happened, how will either of us ever feel normal again?"

"But you are what got me through that night," Kili said as he finally raised his head to look into his brother's eyes, his cheeks wet with tears. "If you hadn't been there with me, I don't know if I would have recovered. When I think of that night...I think of how good it felt when you held me. I think of how right it felt when you kissed me. And it makes me happy that through all the terrible things that happened that night, I finally got to know what your lips felt like."

Fili's breath stuttered as he listened to Kili's words. All this time, months on the road with only the two of them, he had been neglecting his brother for fear of upsetting him. It seemed that no matter how well his intentions, Fili just couldn't seem to get it right. 

"I...I didn't want to hurt you further. I thought that after that night, you'd never want to be touched again."

"I don't want to be touched by anyone but you. You're the only person I trust, aside from Amad, and the only person who has never hurt me. I feel safe when you touch me, even that night, I felt safer in your arms." Kili leaned up and softly pressed his lips to Fili's, tentatively, waiting for his brother to pull away in disgust. When Fili did not pull away he pressed them harder and let his eyes fall closed. 

The feeling of Kili's lips on his, willingly, dissolved all of Fili's doubts and he gently cupped the back of Kili's head with one hand. The other he brought down to snake around Kili's waist, pulling him ever closer until finally he was laying on the blond's chest. Kili's tears were drying on his cheeks but Fili felt his own slipping from beneath his closed eyes as they kissed. Relief, coupled with the regret of wasted time and needless pain washed over him in waves as he tightened his grip on Kili's thin frame.

Fili slept better that night than any he could remember, with Kili wrapped safely in his arms, the taste of his brother’s lips upon his own.

They weren’t healed from their ordeal, but with their feelings understood, with each other as support, both knew they could overcome what had happened. They would return to Ered Luin, free their mother, and start a new life together; a life of love and safety and content.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading
> 
> Comments are welcome but rude comments will not be answered.
> 
> Follow the TrashQueens at trash-queens on tumblr


End file.
